Forest green and clear blue sky
by turningtodust
Summary: When Maria woke up from the darkness she had a second to see where she was. After that, the scenery around her blurred and she tried to focus her gaze back on the woman of her dreams. Chestnut hair and green eyes. She had seemed not a day older than her but wiser and older in an odd way like she had experienced more in life than twenty years old Maria. - A brief introduction, enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Vikings'

A/N at the end

* * *

"It is okay madame. Breathe in and out. "

"I can't"

"Yes, you can. your body is made for the push. All will be right."

—

The water was warm. The sun was shining. The clouds had gone away for the time, allowing young humans to swim in the loch.

—

"See, all is right. Silly woman."

"Mira, I want to see my babe."

"You will, you will Fiona. First, you need to rest. Rest"

—

Maria was enjoying her time in the big lake. The water warmed her cold feet and sad heart. The sky ahead was beautiful. Paddling like a cub, the girl dove in the deep blue.

For a while, she didn't resurface and her lover, James, searched the waterline with his eyes. He didn't seem scared or anxious. Maria loved to spend long times inside her bubble. Just then, she resurfaced and a bright smile illuminated her face. Giggles erupted from her pink lips. She was back to being happy. James had hoped she would change her tune.

After all, it was not the end of the world, he would leave the continent but not her life. Alas, Maria had been distraught and had sent a mournful look at James. He knew he had hurt her, but she wasn't for him. They had agreed on one last soak before his departure. Maria had always wanted to travel across Scotland. She had seen beautiful pictures on the internet, beautiful hills and valleys. It was to be their weekend. James flight was tonight. He would leave her in Inverness to go to Edinburgh. Maria would stay for another day before going back home, alone.

—

Fiona shuffled her feet inside the furs. The baby was outside with Mira. Fiona dreamt while she rested. She dreamt of a plane with happy people. She dreamt of land with glass towers and iron birds. Fiona saw hills and lochs, forest and houses.

The scene zoomed in on one in particular. A couple about her age were playing in the water, a smile on their faces. Looking closer she saw the woman's smile was forced. The woman was giving the man sad glances. Fiona wanted to ask what was wrong. Her mother side came out and she wanted to comfort the woman. The man called out to the woman "Maria" almost chastising her. 'Maria', Fiona thought, she liked this name.

Almost as the thought took hold in her mind the scene changed. An old lady was sitting an old flat rock, a babe in her arms. She was looking directly at Fiona. "My child, " The old lady said, her voice grave, "You must make a hard decision today,"

Fiona looked behind her. No one. She turned back towards the lady. "Which choice, madame?" Fiona asked fearfully, but of what she did not know. The look, the old lady had was foreboding. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "Who are you, madame?"

The old lady opened her mouth. It wasn't to answer Fiona, though. "Choose." There appeared the woman of the previous scene. She was not sad anymore. She shone with light. Her eyes were closed and her arms spread wide. She seemed to have accepted her fate. which one, Fiona did not have a clue. Fiona did not understand. The woman, the old lady, and the babe were so close to the cliff's end she feared that with one whisp of wind they would fall. Then a voice whispered to her the answer she sought. They would fall. They were meant to fall. But she could choose one to take with her. To live in her babe. Her baby was to die in a year. The old lady would die tomorrow and the woman would pass before her time. Fiona looked at each of them, thoughts heavy with emotions. She turned to the old lady, her choice made.

—

Mira looked down upon the child in her care. The baby girl had opened her eyes. Vibrant green-blue eyes shone with happiness. She was a vision. Forest green specks and the clear blue sky shimmered in her gaze. "Beautiful," Mira said. She heard her friend wake up and headed over to her, presenting her girl to be named.

Fiona looked at her baby and the small bundle's eyes narrowed slightly. Fiona recognized her instantly and smiled. "Hello, Maria," She said and whispered in her babe's ear for her only, "Welcome back."

* * *

A/N:

Hello people! new story. I'm still wondering if I leave it at that or if I should continue it. Would you like to see where it would go? It is, in fact, one of these stories with a modern character reborn into a fictional world (here: Vikings). I'll see. I will perhaps write some one-shots down. I like to wonder how one from our world could end up in a fictional world or travel through time. It's fun. There are so many ways. And many authors have thought of it.

examples:

'Alice in Wonderland' via tree hole

'Red River' (manga) via water

'Harry Potter' via brick wall (platform 9&3/4)

'Outlander' via sacred ground

'Matrix' via pills

Others you think of? I know there is a tone. We love these concepts of other dimensions, alternate universe, multiverse, and parallel universes.

plenty of ways to go. to escape…

‹◊ Fare thee well ◊◊


End file.
